gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jeyne Pool
Jeyne Pool (im Original: Jeyne Poole) ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten Staffel. Sie wird von einer unbekannten Nebendarstellerin verkörpert und taucht nur in der ersten Folge auf. Sie ist eine von Sansa Starks Freundinnen und Tochter von Vayon Pool. In der Serie Biographie Jeyne ist die Tochter eines kleineren Hauses in Winterfell. Ihr Vater Vayon Poole ist der Haushofmeister von Winterfell. Auch ist sie eine Freundin von Sansa Stark. Staffel 1 Jeyne übt Sticken mit Sansa, auch nimmt sie am Fest zu Ehren von König Robert Baratheons Ankunft teil. Sansa hat Angst, dass sie Joffrey Baratheon keine Söhne gebären kann, sondern nur Töchter wie die Mutter von Jeyne, doch Septa Mordane glaubt das nicht. Jeynes Vater, Vayon Pool, wird von Lennister Wachen im Roten Bergfried während der Verfolgung des Stark Haushaltes getötet. Auftritte In den Büchern Jeyne Pool ist die Tochter des Haushofmeister von Winterfell, Vayon Pool. Sie ist die engste Freundin von Sansa Stark. Charakter & Erscheinung Jeyne wird als sehr hübsch beschrieben. Sie hat braune Augen und dunkles Haar. A Game of Thrones Während einer Handarbeitsstunde mit Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon behauptet Jeyne, dass Prinz Joffrey Baratheon ein Auge auf Sansa geworfen habe, was zu einer Diskussion führt, die Arya Stark wütend macht. Jeyne begleitet ihren Vater nach Königsmund als Lord Eddard Stark zur Hand des Königs ernannt wird. Beim Turnier der Hand erklärt Jeyne, dass sie Lord Beric Dondarrion heiraten will, kurz nach ihrem ersten Blickkontakt. Einige Zeit später sieht sie den jungen Ser Hugh sterben und wird von Septa Mordane fortgebracht, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Jeyne überlebt das Massaker an Eddards Gefolge. Sie wird wegen Verrats inhaftiert und steht mit Sansa unter Aufsicht von Ser Boros Blount von der Königsgarde. Jeynes Vater starb bei dem Massaker und sie wird an Petyr Baelish übergeben, der sagt, er würde einen Platz für sie finden. A Storm of Swords Als sich Jaime Lennister von Walton Stahlbein verabschiedet, ist ein Mädchen aus dem Norden anwesend, dass behauptet Arya Stark zu sein, obwohl Jaime sie nicht erkennt. Brienne von Tarth schlägt die Befreiung des Mädchens vor, aber Jaime sagt ihr, dass das Mädchen nicht Arya sei, doch habe sein Vater Tywin Lennister ein Mädchen aus dem Norden gefunden, das ihr ähnelt. Sie wird nach Norden für eine Ehe mit Roose Boltons legitimierten Bastard geschickt, Ramsay Bolton, die ihren Anspruch auf Winterfell festigen wollen. Brienne ist entsetzt, doch Jaime erklärt, dass fast alle von Aryas Verwandten tot seien und außer Sansa und ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee an der Mauer, niemand sonst die Identität des Mädchens abstreiten könne. Gemäß Jaime kennen die Boltons die Wahrheit über das Mädchen. A Feast for Crows Königin Cersei behauptet, dass Lord Petyr Baelish einen "steward's whelp" verkleidet habe, um sie für eine Ehe mit Ramsay als Arya Stark auszugeben. A Dance with Dragons Die Boltons rufen die nördlichen Vasallen bei Hüglingen zusammen, um ihre Loyalität dem Eisernen Thron zu schwören und der Hochzeit zwischen "Arya" und Ramsay Bolton beizuwohnen. Als er hört, dass Tiefwald Motte von Stannis Baratheon eingenommen wurde, beschließt Roose die Hochzeit nach Winterfell zu verlegen, was Ramsays Anspruch bestärken und Stannis zu einem Angriff provozieren soll. Jeyne wird auf dem Weg von Hüglingen nach Winterfell durch Lady Barbra Staublin beschützt. Jeyne wird zur Ehe mit Ramsay gezwungen, weshalb sie vor der Hochzeit mehrmals Theon Graufreud anfleht, ihr zu helfen und sie fortzubringen. Als sie von Theon für die Beischlafzeremonie entkleidet wird entdeckt er zahlreiche Narben die Jeynes Rücken bedecken, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie ausgepeitscht wurde. Als Ramsay sie fragt, ob sie weiß einem Mann zu gefallen, antwortet sie ängstlich, dass sie eine Ausbildung hatte. Jeyne verbringt ihre gesamte Zeit im Turm und ist zutiefst traumatisiert aufgrund der Dinge, die Ramsay ihr antut. Die Mägde, von denen sie gebadet wird, bemerken die Blessuren an ihrem Körper und das Schluchzen des Mädchens ist in ganz Winterfell bekannt. Gemäß Lady Staublin ist das Weinen von "Arya Stark" gefährlicher als die Armee von Stannis Baratheon. Den Freys mag es egal sein, aber die Häuser des Nordens, welchen dem Haus Stark über Generationen gedient haben, verlieren den Zuversicht durch die Schreie von Eddard Starks "Tochter". Eine Rettungsmission wird von Manke Rayder gefordert, der nach Süden geschickt wird, um "Arya Stark" zu befreien. Manke unter Pseudonym Abel wird von sechs Speerfrauen begleitet, die sich als Mägde ausgeben. Sie bekommen oder erzwingen die Unterstützung von Theon Graufreud. Obwohl Jeyne und Theon die Flucht aus Winterfell durch einen Sprung von den Mauern gelingt, schaffen es Manke und den Speerfrauen nicht. Jeynes Schrei, als einer der Bolton-Männer von Frenya getötet wird, alarmiert die Wachen. Theon landet auf Jeyne und bricht ihr dabei einige Rippen. In einem Brief wird Jon Schnee davon berichtet, dass alle sechs Frauen gehäutet wurden, mit Manke im Käfig und den Häuten als Umhänge, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Nach der Flucht aus Winterfell werden Jeyne und Theon von Mors Umber entdeckt und zum Hauptlager von Stannis Baratheon gebracht. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Jeyne Poole es:Jeyne Poole fr:Jeyne Poole it:Jeyne Poole nl:Jeane Poel pl:Jeyne Poole pt-br:Jeyne Poole ro:Jeyne Poole (serial) ru:Джейни Пуль zh:珍妮·普尔 Kategorie:Status: Unbekannt Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Stark